Superboy
Basics Real Name: Kon-El; Connor Kent. Real Age: 18 (biological). Species: Krypto-Terran Hybrid. Alignment: Lawful Good. Affiliation: Unaffiliated. Occupation: College Student. History Superboy (also known as: Kon-El, Connor Kent) was not born anywhere. He was grown. Project Cadmus grew him out of two very different genetic donors, mixing the two until they were genetically inseparable: Superman and Lex Luthor. He spent all of his childhood and the first half of his adolescence in a test-tube, being genetically altered and having memories implanted into him at relevant moments (so that his body would react to the memories at the correct time). His growth, from "conception" to roughly fourteen years of age took just under six months. He was grown until the age of fourteen in order to let his tactile telekinesis (a fail safe power just in case his Kryptonian genes didn't take) could develop fully. For almost a year, the 'Kid' was kept inside Project Cadmus. His keepers told him that they knew of a threat that would soon kill Superman, a hero that had become indispensable to the world, and that he was going to be Superman's replacement. They schooled him, and trained him in martial skill. As these things go, however, it all went to hell. During a run in between Project Cadmus and Superman, the Man of Steel discovered Superboy. The Kid had been told that he was a direct clone of Superman, and this made him want to protect the Man of Steel from the incoming threat. Unable to stop Superman or the newly self-named Superboy from leaving, Project Cadmus had to hope for the best. Operating out of Hawaii (where he had whacky Hawaiian adventures), Superboy obsessed about finding a way to stop Clark's imminent death. When it soon became apparent that this 'imminent threat' was not going to be showing up, he had a minor nervous breakdown, seeing his life as meaningless. After all, he wouldn't be saving nor replacing the Man of Steel at all. Taking him to the Fortress of Solitude for some mental healing, Superman had the Kryptonian computers do a genetic analysis of him. After determining that he was indeed at least part Kryptonian (and confirming that he was also half human), Superman bestowed him the name of Kon-El, and also the identity of Connor Kent, Clark Kent's younger cousin. Time passed, and as Connor entered his last year of high school, Lex Luthor decided to put his original plan into action. Activating the mind-control he had programmed into the Kid's brain, he used Superboy to try to kill Superman himself. At this point, Luthor's unlocking of Kon-El's powers granted him the full assortment of not-yet-fully matured Kryptonian powers, which caught Superman by surprise and almost meant his defeat. Superman, however, was able to both defeat Kon-El, and control the young man until Luthor's brain-tampering could be undone. After that last episode, Kon-El had to spend some more time in the Fortress, trying to come to grips with who he was -- son of man and monsters; Luthor and Kent. Now possessed of both his original Tactile Telekinesis and a full array of still-maturing Kryptonian powers, Connor is going to college in New York. Recently, he finished the powers training that Kal-El designated to him as the minimum he had to do before going out and using his powers as a hero. So now, Superboy is back, and better than ever! Personality Kon-El is an optimistic, upbeat person who has a lot of emotional baggage due to the fact that he's a clone. He's not even a clone of a single person, but an amalgam of two arch-nemeses. It really does a number on your brain when you have two fathers but they not only aren't gay, but hate each other this much. Aside from that, he's your typical eighteen year old: he likes girls and chases them regularly, likes to play video games, has mood swings, and likes to party. Despite this, his connection to Superman, both genetic and emotional, has instilled in him a strong sense of responsibility. He can be irresponsible, no doubt about it, but he is learning what it means to look before he leaps. Powers Superboy's power set can be divided into two groups: Tactile Telekinesis (acquired from genetic tampering done by his keepers at Cadmus), and Kryptonian Powers (based on the absorption of solar radiation in a manner identical to that of Superman's). What follows is a brief description of what each entails: Tactile Telekinesis He can project a telekinetic field around his body that can approximate some Kryptonian powers such as super strength, flight, and invulnerability. He can telekinetically affect objects he touches (disassemble machinery, create shockwaves along solid terrain) and extend his field outwards (enabling him to create a self-sustaining air bubble to breathe in space, encapsulating other people and giving them the benefit of his invulnerability, or pushing them away). He can manipulate solid and liquid masses (water, sand), but not energy-based effects or gaseous forms. He can still protect himself from fire, but not control it. However, his telekinetic field affords him some protection versus magical attacks, so he's not as vulnerable to these as Superman. It bears mentioning that Tactile Telekinesis does not use up his solar energy reserves, as it is not a Kryptonian power; and with training, he is very likely to develop high-grade, full-blown telekinesis. Kryptonian Powers As a general rule, his Kryptonian Powers are just shy of Superman's levels, as he hasn't fully developed yet. Super Strength/Stamina: Due to his Kryptonian physiology, Superboy has a level of strength that is just shy of Superman's. He can provoke continental shifts, lift buildings (even more effectively than Superman, thanks to TTK!) and punch through reinforced titanium. His stamina is at similar levels, and he's been known to be able to take punches from true heavyweights (re: he fought Superman), and he can hold his breath for ridiculously long periods, measured in days. His enhanced stamina allows him to heal at incredible speeds, easily surpassing ten-times that of a human in peak health. It's rare that he has to heal, however, as part of this set of powers is a level of invulnerability just shy of Superman's, which can be reinforced by his telekinetic field. Super Movement: Superboy can fly, run, and swim, as well as tunnel through the Earth by moving his limbs with incredible force at truly staggering speeds. He can cave through the Earth's crust as easily as a human can swim in a pool, and create tornadoes, hurricanes, immense whirlpools, and tsunamis just by moving in the right ways. Super Speed: His Kryptonian Powers allow him to move at speeds just shy of Mach 5, slower than Superman, but still faster than just about anyone who doesn't rely on the Speed Force (or who isn't a speedster by trade). This limit is within the Earth's atmosphere. Outside of it, his limits are unknown, as he hasn't tried to push himself in space yet. His speed applies to all the types of movement he is capable of, including flying, swimming, and running. Super Senses: He possesses a series of enhancements to his senses on par with Superman's. These include: Telescopic Vision (he can see man-sized figures on the moon from Earth), Subsonic Hearing (listen and identify heartbeats, and able to ignore surrounding noises to do it). He can hear most radio waves, and see in other grades of the electromagnetic spectrum (infrared, ultraviolet, and beyond, giving him X-Ray vision). His olfactory system and taste buds are enhanced to a degree on par with the most sensitive animals. It can make eating spicy hot-dogs a real adventure. Elemental Attacks: His Stamina/Strength combined allow him to inhale/exhale more air, and he can create sub-zero temperatures (giving him ice-breath), or just create hurricanes with a well placed blow. He can also project absorbed solar radiation through his eyes, giving him the same type of solar-based heat-vision as Superman, which can be a wide blast, or a narrow beam. Skills Brawl: Superboy was trained at Project Cadmus to be able to fight. Project Cadmus knew that if they were going to control the new Superman, they wanted to be able to control one that had some martial training. Hence, he is a trained fighter, though not even close to expert levels. Schooling: He was mostly taught by implanted memories while being grown in a test-tube. However, he did attend his last years of high school in Kansas, thanks to Clark's help in setting up his Kent identity, so he has a High School Graduate level education, and is now attending college in New York City. Farm Work: Having spent some time living with Ma and Pa Kent, he's learned quite a bit about horticulture and animal husbandry, as well as some survival training. Kryptonian Lore: After it was discovered that he had Kryptonian DNA, Superman allowed him access to the Fortress of Solitude's data banks, which gives him quite a bit of knowledge on the history and culture of Krypton. Boons Fortress of Solitude: Kon-El has access to the Fortress of Solitude, and all that that entails. He even has a room there, and has lived there at some point, and is adept at using its training facilities and computers. Super-Family: Having been adopted into the 'Super Family', he can contact Kal, Kara, and Karen if he needs any help. It's quite a powerful bunch to have on speed dial, you know? Flaws Kryptonite: Kon-El is as vulnerable to kryptonite as Kara or Kal. He grows weak and could die from prolonged exposure, and actual contact can rapidly increase the rate at which he degenerates at a cellular level. Magic: His Kryptonian powers are no use against magic. However, while he is vulnerable to it, he does gain some measure of defense from his tactile telekinesis. Still, very strong magics will kick his ass. Secret Identity: The world knows him as Superboy, but his human life is that of Connor Kent. If the world found out, it would put not only his life at risk, but also that of Clark and Kara. Solar Battery: If Kon-El operates outside of an area where he can absorb solar energy, and his reserves are depleted (or he is cloaked in red sun radiation) his Kryptonian powers are nullified. It bears mentioning that his tactile telekinesis is independent of this, and is not affected. Appetite: Like all the other Kryptonians, Kon-El consumes vast, vast quantities of food. So much so that it's quite suspicious, at times. And he's not even anywhere near as polite about it as Clark. Clone Blues: Being a clone takes its toll on you. Kon is emotionally unstable, and while he's not prone to going 'Dark Side', he can still have severe mood swings, especially if certain emotional triggers (clones, Lex Luthor, inferiority complexes) are poked at severely enough. Luthor Mind Control®: Though the original link between his mind and Luthor's has been severed, it's entirely possible that the evil genius had a back-up. DUN DUN DUN. Superboy/Kon-El Logs Issue #01 Wonder Girl, Superboy Looking Good, Kids! Issue #02 Arsenal, Hercules, Lumenal, Superboy It Came from a Crack! Issue #03 Kid Devil, Ravager, Superboy, Troia, Wonder Girl Fresh Meat & Shiny Toys. Category:Taken Feature Character Category:Kryptonian